


Safe

by TiffanyC1



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, with his brothers, Dean is safe from the voices and demons. I don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them, don't sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Dean lay in the huge bed, he shared with his lovers, Seth and Roman were sound asleep, but he was awake and alone with his thoughts, which was never a good situation for anyone.

Throughout his life, Dean had been plagued by doubts. When your life and needs always took a distance second to drugs, doubts were pretty much inescapable. The doubts had grown and embedded themselves during his years in the independent circuits, praying for the day he’d get the call to join WWE or TNA, and then in FCW, NXT, and now the main roster of WWE.

Seth and Roman had done a lot to keep the thoughts away, first treating him like a brother, then asking him to help them improve their mic skills, to including him in their relationship, giving him something like the warm, loving home that he’d never had before.

But still, the thoughts stayed, usually waiting until Seth and Roman had drifted off to sleep before whispering to him again about how no one would ever really love him, that Seth and Roman put up with him because he was good on the mic and because they felt sorry for the crazy guy they’d been saddled with, and that as soon as they were established, they’d boot him out of their bed and their lives just like everyone else had.

Dean tried to cover his head with his pillow to block out the whispers, but, as usual, it did no good. He didn’t notice that his bedmates were having a silent conversation behind his back.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and being pulled against a hard body.

“You’re thinking way too loud,” Seth murmured, pressing a kiss against Dean’s neck. Dean felt the bed dip and Seth scoot back, taking him along until Dean was in the middle of the bed. Roman came around and laid down where Dean had been and gently ran a hand over Dean’s face before kissing him on the lips and the forehead.

“You need sleep, kiddo,” Roman whispered before wrapping an arm around both Dean and Seth, sandwiching Dean between them.

Dean buried his face in Roman’s neck with a soft whimper. He wanted to beg them to make it stop, but he didn’t have to, Seth and Roman knew what he needed. They began gently kissing him and whispering how much they loved him and needed him. They stroked his hair and rubbed his back until Dean finally relaxed and drifted off, listening to Roman’s strong heartbeat; safe in the knowledge that he was with people who loved him and would protect him from the voices and the demons that clawed at him every waking minute of his life. 

With his brothers, his lovers, his best friends, he was safe, and his head was silent.

The End


End file.
